dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
(DBGTHeroes) Goku Jr.
Goku Jr. is one of Goku's descendants. Just like his great greatuncle Goten, at a young age Goku Jr. was very timid, and would run away from situations like being bullied. He would not do anything to retrieve what was stolen from him. He is seen once at the end of Dragon Ball GT, fighting in what may be the 64th World Martial Arts Tournament against a distant descendant of Vegeta's, Vegeta Jr. He also appears in, A Hero's Legacy, in which he meets his ancestor Goku. He is 1/16th Saiyan, and has the power to become a Super Saiyan. His ability to turn Super Saiyan raises much confusion because earlier in the series, it states that even a 1/4th Saiyan can't go Super Saiyan due to having diminished Saiyan blood (this is the reason why Pan is not able to go Super Saiyan). But then, Toriyama also indicated that Pan might have gone Super Saiyan, but "did not have a reason to." His outfit resembles Goku's, with the exception of having blue pants and a teal shirt underneath his vest (though in the finale of Dragon Ball GT, he wore Goku's preserved, ancient outfit). Goku Jr.'s hair is in the same style, shape and form of Goku's. He has black hair and dark blue eyes. His headband is red, which makes it resemble the headband his Great Great Great grandfather Bardock wore before he took on Frieza to defend the Saiyan Race from eradication. His skin color resembles Gohan's; milky white or very lightly tanned. The only notable difference between him and Goku and/or Goten is his face, which more resembles his mother's side of the family. In "A Hero's Legacy" his gi sort of resembles the one Goku wore in the Androids Saga to the Kid Buu Saga with the exception of it being blue instead of orange. Transformations http://dragonballaffanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Goku_Jr.&action=edit&section=1Edit Super Saiyan http://dragonballaffanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Goku_Jr.&action=edit&section=2Edit http://images.wikia.com/dragonballaffanon/images/4/43/Ssjgokujr..jpgGoku Jr. as a Super Saiyan. Goku Jr. first obtained this form after seeing his bear friends almost being killed by the Demon King. Upon his transformation, he easily defeated the Demon King and scared off his servants, but then forgot how he had transformed. However, by the time he fought Vegeta Jr., he had learned to transform at will like the other masters of this form. Super Saiyan 2 http://dragonballaffanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Goku_Jr.&action=edit&section=3Edit http://images.wikia.com/dragonballaffanon/images/7/70/Ssj2gokujr..jpgGoku Jr. as a Super Saiyan 2. Although it is unknown when exactly Goku Jr achieved this state of Super Saiyan, it is assumed Goku Jr. achieved this transformation while training with the deceased Z Fighters in the Other World as he could put unlimited energy into his transformation. Super Saiyan 3 http://dragonballaffanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Goku_Jr.&action=edit&section=4Edit http://images.wikia.com/dragonballaffanon/images/3/32/Goku_jr_ssj3.pngGoku Jr. as a Super Saiyan 3 Goku Jr achieved this level while training in Other World as he could put unlimited energy into his transformation. Goku Jr is first seen using this transformation against Android 21 during the Android Saga. Once in this form, Goku Jr was able to easily overpower the Android in his first form and fight even with Ragnarök. However, the transformation is extremely draining in terms of energy. Super Saiyan 4 http://dragonballaffanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Goku_Jr.&action=edit&section=5Edit http://images.wikia.com/dragonballaffanon/images/f/fd/Goku_Jr_SSJ4_by_SpongeBoss.pngGoku Jr. as a Super Saiyan 4 Goku Jr. achieved this level when sparring with Ryun when he accidentally looked at the full moon. After that, Golden Great Ape Goku Jr. ran amok until he was calmed down by Vegeta Jr. and Tora. He then transformed into Super Saiyan 4. ABILITIES Flight - Ability to fly. Kamehameha - Standard Kamehameha. Super Kamehameha - More powerful,Charged longer kamehameha. 10x Kamehameha - 10x as powerful as a Super Kamehameha can only be used as a Super Saiyan 4. Instant Transmission - Teleportation Kaio Ken - Can shortly increase power,perfected to x30 Spirit Burst - Small Spirit Bomb,very powerful. Aura Blast - It takes the color and power from the aura, turns into an energy ball and is shot from a form of a blast. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Human Hybrids Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Half Saiyan Category:Half human Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Super Saiyans Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Super Saiyan 3 Category:Super Saiyan 4 Category:Canon Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Hybrids